


consistency

by annperkinsface



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annperkinsface/pseuds/annperkinsface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should leave. His work is done. Foggy is safe. But instead he takes half a step forward, listens to Foggy's heart ratchet up, his huff of a laugh to cover it. There's no mirth in the sound and Matt misses it, Foggy's bright, easy laughter. He misses a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	consistency

Foggy lumbers to his feet, stiffly, gracelessly.

"Well," Foggy says. A bruise is blooming over his right cheekbone. Matt can hear the rush of the broken capillaries. He swallows, clenches his fists, doesn't reach out, doesn't touch, but he wants. He wants - -

What he wants doesn't amount to much of anything, these days.

"Yeah," Matt says. There's a tightness in his heart and in his lungs.

Foggy doesn't say anything for a long moment but that doesn't make him quiet, not to Matt, never to Matt. There's the rustle of his hair and his well fitted suit and his ribs expanding with his breath before he exhales it through his nose. "Thanks for the assist."

It's what I do, Matt thinks. It's all he does, now, but that's not what Foggy wants to hear, if he wants to hear anything at all.

He should leave. His work is done. Foggy is safe. But instead he takes half a step forward, listens to Foggy's heart ratchet up, his huff of a laugh to cover it. There's no mirth in the sound and Matt misses it, Foggy's bright, easy laughter. He misses a lot of things.

"The red lenses are really dumb, by the way," Foggy says. "But I'm glad you're making consistently terrible sartorial choices in addition to your regular life ones."

Some blows don't glance off, even with Kevlar, and most of Matt's soft, tender places have Foggy's name on it. "You know me," he says. "All about consistency."

He knows it's wrong before he hears the grind of Foggy's teeth but there's a million things choking his throat and Matt's not good at saying the right thing, not really, not when it counts. There's no fixing this anyway, he thinks. Foggy's washed his hands of him. That's good. That's right.

"Aren't there other ne'er do well mafioso types for you to be using your manly fists on? In the spirit of consistency?"

If it's not one thing, it's another. He'll never be done. The thought feels empty, with Foggy so close yet so far, but some things are irrevocable.

"Probably," Matt says. His voice sounds too thick. He takes another half a step, then another. Foggy's a beacon of warmth and Matt's been cold for so, so long.

His thumb finds Foggy's lips, like a question he wishes he still had the answer to. They part on a sharp inhale. Foggy's heart pounds in his ears. There's the hitch in his breathing, like he's gearing up to speak, and Matt's selfish, so selfish, even now. His thumb trails down, grasping Foggy's chin, swallowing whatever words Foggy has trapped behind his teeth.

Foggy's mouth isn't hot but to Matt it burns like a brand. It's everything. It's nothing. There's no going back and there's no going forward but he wants and wants and keeps wanting. Matt's breathless. Matt's shaking. They'd call this cruelty and they'd be right. God, they'd be right.

"You're such an asshole," Foggy says against Matt's mouth. He swallows, dryly, hands flexing over Matt's shoulders, like they don't know whether to pull him in or shove him away. "You're such an _asshole_. God, where the fuck do you get off? This isn't - - we're not - -" His hands make up their mind but Matt always knew how this was going to go.

He should stop breaking both their hearts but he's never known when to leave well enough alone.

"I know," Matt says. "I know."

Shame has a taste. It's the grit of the alley and the blood under Foggy's nails.

**Author's Note:**

> me: all i want is matt/foggy fix-it fic
> 
> me: [writes a fic that is just nonexistent communication and fraught kissing]
> 
> me: nailed it


End file.
